


Walking Into It

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [28]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: 31_days, F/M, Pre-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoruichi demonstrates her ability to turn into a cat. Urahara has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Into It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: Idiots will be idiots.

* * *

           When it was all said and done and teasing had been exhausted and compliments had been paid, they lay in the middle of the training field, the wide expanse of artificial blue stretching far beyond either one of their eyes.   
   
           She was still in her newly revealed furry form, curled up right in the crest of his hip so he could reach a hand and keep a lazy finger scratching a circle behind her ears. His legs were crossed at the ankles, his other arm busy pillowing his head with his forearm, the picture of ultimate relaxation.  
   
           Every once in a while he would crack an eye and glance down at her, tail twitching contentedly, and finally he said in a slow, thoughtful tone, "Hey, Yoruichi, I just had a thought."  
   
           "What's that?" Came the reply, and Urahara couldn't help the hesitation that came at the sound of her deeper voice. He still wasn't used to that.   
   
           "Maybe I should learn to turn into a dog?"  
   
           She was silent for a long moment, ignoring the suggestion that had been made in half-jest, and then she shifted, burrowing in closer next to him and almost muffling her response.   
   
"Idiot, you're already a dog."

* * *


End file.
